bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Core (BZPRPG)
The Core is a highly advanced artificial intelligence unit owned by The United Shadow. She is probably their most valuable asset. History "Project: Core" was Srihr Stagg's idea to create an artificial intelligence capable of running Destral's computers on it's own. The Core was the result of this, a glowing ball of energy which fed on other energy fed into it. The Core proved to be more advanced then the Stagg's had planned. Over time, during experimental procedures, The Core would be seen studying the beings around her. This would later result in in pluses being sent off from the original, damaging the ceiling of the lab she was contained in. TBC Abilities and Traits The Core's main power is her ability to study being's emotions and create a personality from collected data. This will produce a less complex artificial intelligence that is almost human. The advantage of this is she was able to create the perfect soldiers; the Karda Drones who have the durability of a robot but with the personality of a person. These AI tend to develop naturally over time, some even adopting accents and other individual traits. The Core itself has been shown to several personalities of her own, and can sometimes be heard talking to herself. The three most well known are: •"The Director" is The Core's most dominant personality, which distinguishes her as having feminine programming. This personality speaks in a flat feminine tone and is used as The Core's speaking voice. •"The Philosopher" is a masculine personality that usually speaks in an emotionless voice, stating logical and scientific facts about whatever he is faced with. This personality is mainly used as a backup to The Director. •"The Devastator" is a rare genderless combination of all of The Core's personalities, which speaks in a vibrating deep voice. This personality only comes into use when The Core is threatened or angry. The Core feeds on energy, the more she consumes, the larger she will grow in size. She is currently sampling from Metru-Nui's power grid, and is approximately 10 meters in diameter. The Core is composed of raw energy, and as such will burn or electrocute anything that comes to close to her. The Core is also shown to have full control of whatever she is plugged into. She is shown to have the ability so shift and rewire parts of the Citadel, create small plate like 'anti-bodies' to protect herself and even combine other mechanical parts with the Citadel. Essentially, Penumbra Citadel acts as The Core's body. In the event of The Core being destroyed, a fail safe activates where she will spawn a more advanced AI, containing the original's intellect programming. She is also capable of creating an AI composed of its defensive programming, but this copy would have no mind of its own and wouldn't last long. As the Core is composed of energy, damaging it could prove catastrophic. Damage could cause The Core to overload anything she is linked to, resulting in a large explosion. In it's current state, this would have the potential to destroy all of Po-Metru or where ever the Citadel is placed. Though The Core has her own personality, it will do what ever it is commanded to do. However, if the one that is commanding her puts her in any form of danger, she is fully capable of turning on her master, she will do what she needs to do to prolong her survival, even if it means killing her own "children". Category:Artificial Intelligence (BZPRPG)